Ilusões Partidas
by Ainsley Haynes
Summary: Às vezes, pensamos que, por esquecer o passado, o passado nos esquece. Com Severo Snape era assim, acreditava que estava livre das terríveis lembranças que marcavam sua vida. Podemos ter passado pelo passado, mas o passado não passou por nós.
1. A Ilusão de Liberdade

**Ilusões Partidas**

_por Jesse Kimble_

"_O passado não se apaga,_

_nem sozinho, nem com ajuda,_

_nem que desejemos, nem que precisemos._

_Ele continua lá, esperando,_

_machucando, lembrando, vivendo._

_E, quando – se – nos damos por conta, _

_pode ser demasiado tarde."_

* * *

**Capítulo Um – A Ilusão de Liberdade**

"_Cedo ou tarde, _

_o passado vêm à tona _

_e amordaça e crucifica."_

Em quinze anos de docência, fora a primeira vez que Severo Snape liberara a turma antes do final da aula. Os estudantes saíram barulhentos da masmorra, sem encararem o professor que ficara para trás; nem os sonserinos se deram ao trabalho.

Ignorando esse fato, ele aguardou que a sala ficasse vazia e fria antes de retirar-se para seu gabinete. Serviu-se de um copo de uísque de fogo e esticou-se no sofá, quase deitando.

Qualquer regra de bom-senso indicava que agira precipitadamente. Não deveria ter dispensado a classe apenas por tal insinuação, pois uma detenção teria sido punição mais que satisfatória. As lembranças, todavia, fervilharam em sua mente e não permitiram que agisse com coerência, impedindo-o de resistir a seus impulsos idiotas.

Soltou um suspiro cansado e, sem mais o que fazer, bebeu mais um gole do precioso copo. A sala sempre se definia como escura; o sol mantinha-se afastado pelas grossas paredes sem janelas e poucos candelabros proviam a escassa luminosidade do ambiente. O ar era frio e pesado.

Severo habituara-se à escuridão, começara a considerar como _seu_ refúgio, quando ainda era pequeno. _Quando morava com os pais, buscava fugir e esconder-se em seu escuro quarto. Fugir e esconder-se... estava tão acostumado a fazê-lo, sabia que era a melhor atitude quando as coisas piorassem. Tentara, algumas vezes, fazer alguma coisa, coagir seu pai até que ele parasse, explicar que o que ele fazia não era certo, mas seu insucesso fora tamanho que se obrigara a passar várias semanas arrependendo-se por ter ousado demonstrar sua contrariedade._

_Depois dos – como chamava – episódios, ele era sempre rigorosamente castigado. Trancavam-lhe no quarto por muito tempo, ele não se importava realmente em sair ou comer o mínimo da enojante comida que lhe serviam. Essas punições, de fato, serviram para que ele aprendesse alguma coisa. Aprendera a gostar do escuro e a temer a luz._

Desejava manter afastada a memória dos momentos em que seu pai abria a porta do quarto, mas sua mente teimava em ater-se a essa parte do passado. Lembrava da luz entrando e ofuscando seus olhos, já tão acostumados à sua ausência.

As súbitas batidas ouvidas à porta o tiraram de seus devaneios. Levantou-se e atravessou a sala. Largando o copo sobre a escrivaninha, destrancou a entrada para ver que Alvo Dumbledore o procurava.

– Boa noite, Severo.

– Diretor – sem opção, deixou-o entrar. – Posso saber a que devo a honra de sua visita?

– Soube que seus alunos saíram mais cedo esta tarde.

Snape guardou o silêncio, pegou novamente o copo e tomou lugar no sofá.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – insistiu Dumbledore

Permaneceu em silêncio, sem coragem de levantar os olhos. Estava Dumbledore o pressionando? Ele não poderia... não queria falar. Guardara tudo aquilo por tanto tempo e não seria agora que cederia à necessidade de explicar a alguém o que acontecera.

– Foi por causa da discussão entre o Sr. Malfoy e o Sr. Weasley?

– Uma detenção será suficiente para reparar o mal feito, eu não dispensaria uma turma por tal futilidade – respondeu Snape friamente.

– Imaginei que assim fosse, Severo. Imaginei também que pudesse ter sido por causa do ataque ocorrido em Glastonbury.

– Eu não estava lá – Snape defendeu-se imediatamente.

Dumbledore acenou, indicando que entendera.

– A família de uma de suas alunas estava entre as vítimas – o diretor informou.

Snape o observou com atenção.

"Os Dawis foram mortos", declarou Dumbledore, sucintamente.

– Tracey já foi informada?

– Esperava que você fizesse isso. Não sei se está ciente das medidas tomadas caso algo assim aconteça... fale com ela e, se ela quiser, você deveria acompanhá-la ao funeral. Se precisar de alguma coisa, Minerva se dispôs a ajudar-lhe, ela já fez isso dezenas de vezes... – Dumbledore falou com tristeza.

– Falarei com ela.

O diretor saiu logo depois e o deixou novamente sozinho. Dumbledore estava certo, Snape nunca precisara lidar com algo assim antes. Na verdade ele já tivera, mas não com a morte de um aluno, mas sim de um conhecido, de um amigo.

_Quando a porta foi fechada, Severo ficou parado no chão, ainda tremendo. Definitivamente aquela não fora uma boa noite. Sabia que não estava trancado ali e que poderia sair quando quisesse, mas não estava certo se esta seria uma boa idéia. Era melhor ficar quieto, mesmo porque, se descesse e tentasse comer alguma coisa, seu estômago não aceitaria. Severo não queria que aceitasse, mesmo que não pudesse entender esse desejo. Talvez esperasse que, assim, alguém pudesse notar que tinha algo errado com a sua vida. Se fosse isso, ele esperaria em vão por muito tempo._

_Sentou-se recostado na cama, sentindo a raiva percorrer seu corpo. Sem mover-se, lutou contra a grande necessidade que sentia de chutar alguma coisa ou socar alguém. Era melhor que não fizesse barulho – aprendera isso há muito tempo – a mãe, cujo quarto ficava à duas portas de distância, se incomodaria se ouvisse._

_Ele recebera a carta há menos de uma semana; faltava apenas dois dias para que estivesse em Hogwarts, longe de casa. Fechou os olhos e obrigou sua mente a se concentrar nesse pensamento. Não era como ele amasse a escola até porque, na verdade, ainda não a conhecia. Entretanto, mesmo sem saber o que esperar, acreditava piamente que não poderia ser pior daquilo que ele passava naquela mansão._

_Se acalmara por alguns instantes, mas então sentiu novamente seu corpo ficar tenso ao ouvir os gritos vindos do andar de baixo. Pela segunda vez naquela noite, seus pais estavam brigando. Preferia nem tentar descobrir o porquê, mas ainda assim, podia prever o que aconteceria a seguir._

_Não demorou muito para que ouvisse a porta do quarto da mãe bater, cessando os gritos. Então, sua previsão se confirmara. A porta do quarto fora, mais uma vez na mesma noite, aberta._

– Severo – uma voz o chamou, levando-o à beira de um ataque de pânico.

Viu o vulto se aproximando e recuou. Cada centímetro de sua pele parecia excepcionalmente sensível, como se estivesse prestes a ser tocado, e isso o assustava. Suas costas foram paradas por algo sólido e o vulto curvou-se sobre ele, tocou seu ombro. Em sua mente, milhares de frases se formavam, e ele era incapaz de pronunciar ao menos uma, ocupado que estava tentando respirar o ar cada vez se tornava mais rarefeito.

"Severo?" a voz repetira e a mão segurou seu ombro com um pouco mais de força.

Ele não podia suportar olhar nos olhos do agressor e – o mais importante – sabia que não deveria fazê-lo. Baixou o rosto, a única diferença que faria se encarasse aqueles olhos negros seria a fúria que neles incitaria. Em vez disso, cobriu a cabeça com os braços e em um murmúrio – em uma súplica – pediu que parasse.

"Olhe para mim, Severo".

Em sua confusão, conseguiu inspirar um pouco de oxigênio. O que _ele_ queria? _Nunca_, nunca mesmo, _ele_ ordenara tal coisa. Era sempre "_vire-se de costas, não olhe para mim"_. Estaria buscando mais um motivo para castigá-lo? Já não os tinha em excesso? Sem ter mais tempo para pensar, sentiu que _ele_ colocara a outra mão em seu queixo e o obrigara a encará-lo. Snape não teve tempo de respirar fundo, não teve tempo de imaginar o que dizer, como se desculpar para com _ele_. Quando viu, _ele_ tornara-se Alvo Dumbledore.

"O que há de errado, meu garoto?"

Olhou uma vez nos olhos do Diretor e deixou a cabeça cair para trás, quase aliviado. Enganara-se, em parte. _Ele_ não estivera ali, não àquela noite. Era apenas Dumbledore, que deveria ter entrado ao não ouvi-lo responder. E Dumbledore dava-lhe uma nova chance para explicar, para contar... mas lhe era impossível... era cedo e não queria reviver tudo...

'Não quer reviver tudo, Severo?' pensou para si mesmo. 'E o que tem feito essa semana toda?'

Respirou lentamente, permitindo que sua pulsação voltasse a um ritmo quase normal. Percebeu que Dumbledore ainda o observava, e que precisava justificar o que ele vira. Levantou-se, para descobrir que o que tinha atrás de si era a parede. Dumbledore imitou seu gesto e continuou observando-o, analisando-o enquanto ele caminhava até o bar com bancada de mármore negro e pegava mais uma dose dupla de uísque. Somente então, Snape virou-se e, em um tom quase acusatório, perguntou:

– O que você viu, Diretor?

– Não precisa fazer jogos semasiológicos se não quiser falar comigo – Dumbledore disse em um tom abatido. Depois de alguns segundos de silêncio, assentiu com a cabeça. – Se precisar de _qualquer coisa_, Severo...

Snape olhou para o chão, sem deixar de escutar as palavras dele, debatendo-se sobre o que deveria fazer.

"Eu estarei no meu escritório" acrescentou Dumbledore em despedida e saiu, fechando a porta e deixando Snape sozinho, dividido em si mesmo e preso em lembranças que, cedo ou tarde, voltariam à tona.

* * *

**P.S:** Talvez, de fato, Snape não tenha passado pelas coisas que aqui serão descritas. Ou talvez ele tenha (a própria JK, afinal, definiu ele como "a damaged person"). O mais provável é que nunca saberemos. Gostaria apenas de apontar que um dos elementos que fazem a fama de Harry Potter é, certamente, a capacidade que os personagens têm de fazer o leitor se identificar com eles. E a minha forma de identificação depende de acreditar que essa história pode ter sido real. O meu prazer em ler e escrever Angst depende de imaginar como reais essas histórias obscuras dos personagens. Portanto, por favor guardem para si suas críticas nesse quesito. 


	2. A Ilusão de Segredo

**Capítulo Dois – A Ilusão de Segredo**

"_Contarei meu segredo? De fato, não eu.  
Talvez, um dia, quem sabe?  
Mas não hoje; ele paralisa, e explode e enxurra,  
E você é curioso em demasia, impertinente!  
Quer ouvir? Então...  
meu segredo é meu, meu apenas, e não contarei."  
- Christina Georgina Rossetti_

_

* * *

_Snape hesitou quanto a pedir ajuda para Minerva McGonagall. Parte de sua mente subentendera o pedido do Diretor quando este lhe dissera para acompanhar Tracey ao funeral – ela precisaria de proteção, não era uma sangue-puro e sobrevivera ao ataque de Comensais da Morte à sua família; o Lord das Trevas não deixaria isso passar impune. 

Andava, de um lado para outro em seu gabinete, desde que Dumbledore o deixara sozinho. Antes que pudesse agir, falar com Tracey ou procurar McGonagall, sentiu o antebraço arder sob a manga. '_Cedo demais'_, pensou ele, 'o Lord das Trevas soube dos resultados _cedo demais_'.

Pegou a máscara em um baú e envolveu-a rapidamente com a capa negra. Saiu a passos apressados, procurando sepultar o medo. 'Não tenho nada para temer, nada,' continuava a pensar enquanto atravessava os corredores. O Lord das Trevas não sabia e, mesmo que, soubesse_ nunca_ poderia machucá-lo como seu pai o fizera, ninguém poderia machucá-lo assim, não mais.

Chegou nos limites da Floresta Proibida e desaparatou – como muitos outros Comensais da Morte já haviam feito mais cedo naquela noite – para a uma clareira onde os outros formavam um círculo em torno do mestre. O Lord das Trevas estava furioso – todos podiam senti-lo – e... ria? Não poderia ser algo bom, pelo menos não para Snape.

Discretamente, assumiu seu lugar no círculo, à esquerda de Lucius Malfoy, que também escondia um sorriso rejubilante. Olhou para o centro; aos pés de Voldemort, havia um cadáver.

– Quem é? – Snape atreveu-se a perguntar, em um sussurro que só pode ser ouvido por Malfoy.

– MacGillan – respondeu o Comensal, sem virar-se para Snape.

MacGillan... MacGillan... Era do círculo, com certeza, a máscara no chão indicava isso, mas Snape não conseguia lembrar se o conhecia... Avstan MacGillan, sim, ele conhecia. Há muito tempo, para ser mais exato. Como todo sangue-puro honrado, seu avô materno gostava de gastar em banquetes todo o dinheiro que os Prince possuíam, exibindo para o mundo a família perfeita da qual fazia parte. Severo nunca via o pai comparecer a esses banquetes, para muitos bruxos, sua mãe sequer era considerada como casada.

Em um desses banquetes que conhecera MacGillan – e o vira muitas vezes nos anos que se seguiram, pelo menos nos anos em que os banquetes aconteceram –, embora não soubesse que ele terminara se tornando um seguidor do Lord das Trevas.

'E quem dos _amigos da família _não se tornou?' perguntou a si mesmo, sarcasticamente, antes de acrescentar também em pensamento: 'Até eu me tornei...'

– Ah, meus leais servos, nos reunimos novamente. Apesar do fracasso recente, eu os perdôo. Sim, eu perdôo – anunciou Voldemort, sua voz sendo ouvida por todos –, não foi culpa de vocês afinal...

Ele caminhava rente ao círculo de pessoas parando, às vezes, para encarar alguém, como se visse o rosto por trás da máscara. Isso, de certa forma, intimidava os Comensais, que temiam ser o próximo alvo do mau-humor de seu mestre.

"_Porém_," enfaticamente, Voldemort continuou "esse tipo de falha não será mais aceito. _Vocês aprenderão a controlar os dementadores_. Eles são nossa melhor arma, Severo."

Snape assentiu, ao ver o Lord das Trevas parar à sua frente. As íris avermelhadas o encarando o obrigaram a fazer o possível para bloquear os pensamentos que o perseguiam desde o início do dia.

"O _medo_ é a nossa melhor arma" concluiu ele, em uma voz sibilante.

Snape ouviu uma leve risada de escárnio à sua direita. Voldemort mudou de assunto.

"Você trouxe novidades para mim, Severo?"

– Sim, milorde – Snape afirmou, ajoelhando-se em reverência. – Dumbledore suspeita que algo acontecerá durante o funeral dos Dawis. Mandou que eu escoltasse a garota.

– Ah, um movimento muito inteligente daquele amante de trouxas – Voldemort riu, sendo imitado por boa parte dos Comensais –, mandar um dos meus servos proteger a sangue-ruim. Você sabe o que deve fazer, não sabe, Severo?

– Sim, milorde – Snape respondeu e Voldemort fez sinal para que ele se levantasse.

– O... medo... é a nossa melhor arma – repetiu o Lord das Trevas, em um sussurro que fez Snape acreditar que ele falara apenas em sua mente.

Não muito tempo depois, a reunião terminara e Snape pôde voltar para Hogwarts, dando-lhe tempo para pensar no que Voldemort quis lhe dizer.

* * *

Snape foi até o Salão Principal, onde os alunos faziam a última refeição do dia. Alguns professores ceavam na mesa dos funcionários, e somente Minerva McGonagall notou sua entrada. Sentou próximo a ela após um breve cumprimento e comeu um pouco. 

Eram raras as oportunidades que tinha de aparecer no Salão Principal após mais uma reunião dos Comensais; usar a Maldição Cruciatus em seus servos era a maneira preferida do Lord das Trevas aliviar a raiva. Inúmeras vezes ele chegara às masmorras sem mal conseguir lembrar, no dia seguinte, como o fizera. Essa noite, entretanto, fora diferente. Sim, o Lord das Trevas estivera com raiva, mas já a descontara em MacGillan, descontara no responsável pela falha.

De certa forma, era de se estranhar que ele não tivesse desejado a presença de Snape durante a tortura. Usualmente, Voldemort não hesitava em mostrar a todos os Comensais as punições à que estavam sujeitos caso falhassem. Snape já estava acostumado a presenciar essas punições, seria por isso que o Lord das Trevas o poupara dessa vez? Isso era muito improvável, embora fosse uma possibilidade. E, no entanto, _no entanto,_ o que Voldemort lhe dissera...

"O medo é nosso principal aliado." Ele dissera e repetira, para que somente Snape ouvisse. O que pretendia? Será que desconfiava de alguma coisa? Isso deixou Snape com somente uma certeza: precisava agir, e agir cruelmente contra a sua aluna, para assim provar uma lealdade inquestionável ao Lord das Trevas. Mas, era isso que ele queria?

– Você está bem quieto essa noite, Severo – McGonagall resolveu falar, atraindo sua atenção.

– Quando é que não estou quieto, Minerva? – respondeu, sem emoção alguma na voz. – Não a procurei antes porque estive... ocupado.

– Sim, Alvo me informou. Só me surpreendi em vê-lo aqui, tão cedo.

– O Lord das Trevas estava contente – resumiu ele, com uma curta risada, antes de voltar a atenção para o jantar.

* * *

E também havia, é claro, o sorriso sarcástico que Lucius Malfoy dera quando o Voldemort se dirigiu a ele. O que estava acontecendo? O que Lucius sabia quanto àquela ameaça de do Lord das Trevas? Porque claramente era uma ameaça – aquela sentença que ele falara somente para Snape –, não havia outra forma de denominação. 

Lucius sabia, sabia de alguma coisa, assim como o Lord das Trevas. Mas... o quê? Tinha ele cometido alguma falha enquanto em Hogwarts que fizera o Lord das Trevas suspeitar das lealdades do conselheiro em que mais confiava? Ou havia algo mais? As incertezas estavam deixando-o temeroso; deixando-o a ponto de cometer alguma insensatez.

"O medo é nosso principal aliado," repetiu para si mesmo pela décima vez àquela noite. Era isso que Voldemort queria, _jogar_ com ele. Deixá-lo nervoso, imaginando o que estava acontecendo, deixá-lo temeroso a ponto de fazer alguma besteira e revelar-se. E, agora que havia entendido, não poderia, de forma alguma, permitir que o Lord das Trevas alcançasse seu objetivo.

Um pouco mais aliviado com a conclusão que chegara, conseguira adormecer, deixando para o dia seguinte a responsabilidade de elaborar um plano para o 'incidente' que aconteceria no funeral.

* * *

A passos rápidos, ele cruzou os corredores na manhã seguinte. Foi até o Salão Comunal da Sonserina logo que acordou, antes mesmo de comer alguma coisa; precisava falar com Tracey, algo que já deveria ter feito na noite passada. Ignorando os poucos estudantes que estavam reunidos junto à lareira, desceu as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios femininos. 

Bateu à porta das alunas do quinto ano e precisou esperar algum tempo até que uma das estudantes, de pijamas e com uma expressão muito sonolenta, a abrisse.

– Anna, avise à Tracey que preciso vê-la assim que possível? – ele pediu educadamente, com uma expressão séria no rosto.

– Ela ainda está dormindo, professor Snape – respondeu a garota.

– Acorde-a e diga que a espero na sala de poções antes do café – ordenou e, dando meia volta, subiu novamente as escadas.

Agora, o que tinha de fazer era esperar. Esperar que a aluna viesse ouvir a notícia que ele desejava não ser o portador. Entrando na sala, sentou-se em uma das carteiras, encarando o quadro-negro sem o ver. Aquele era um sábado com mais um patético jogo de Quadribol a começar antes do almoço, mais um dia em que os alunos dormiam até mais tarde e enchiam os corredores fazendo algazarra. Ao menos, livraria-se disso ao acompanhar Tracey – isto é, se ela quissesse ir.

Porém, ele asseguraria que a garota comparecesse ao enterro dos pais. Era uma tarefa que o Lord das Trevas lhe dera – e uma responsabilidade que Dumbledore depositara sobre seus ombros. Estava realmente servindo a dois mestres e não era de agora sua insegurança sobre essa posição.

Só que eles ainda estavam em guerra e Snape sequer queria considerar largar seu papel como espião da Ordem; estava plenamente consciente de quão úteis suas informações eram para evitar mais 'casualidades da guerra'. O que precisava, nesse momento, era encontrar uma maneira de agir durante o funeral de uma forma que convencesse o Lord das Trevas e que não resultasse em mais uma vítima inocente.

E como poderia ele poupar mais uma vítima inocente, poupar sua aluna sonserina? A possibilidade de pedir alguma ajuda ao Ministério fora imediatamente descartada, se o fizesse, provaria a Voldemort que ele era o espião tão procurado. Hesitava em pedir ajuda à Ordem – talvez essa fosse, de fato, a melhor opção, mas não queria arriscar a vida daqueles bruxos que nele confiavam somente porque Dumbledore os dissera para fazerem.

Sim, ele deveria ir sozinho. Não faria o 'ataque' em público, mas quando estivesse trazendo Tracey de volta ao castelo. Poderia escondê-la – com a ajuda de Dumbledore – por quanto tempo fosse necessário e dizer que a matara. Se Voldemort exigisse uma prova, poderia aplicar um feitiço de _glamour_ em algum outro cadáver e enganá-lo.

Com as ações delineadas em sua mente, Snape permitiu concentrar-se somente na sala em que estava, atento ao momento em que a aluna abrisse a porta, evitando surpresas; o que ele menos precisava era que um _episódio_ acontecesse – e, pior, fosse presenciado por uma aluna.

Não esperou muito tempo para que Tracey chegasse. Sabendo muito bem que não haveria lugar menos apropriado do que uma sala de aula para dar uma notícia como aquela, Snape indicou que ela deveria segui-lo e acompanhou-a até seu gabinete.

– Sente-se, Tracey, há algo que preciso falar com você – declarou ele, encostando a porta e se aproximando do sofá.

A garota preferiu nem perguntar porque estava ali, sabia que seria uma atitude extremamente infantil fazê-lo, seria melhor ter paciência e esperar o professor contar porque a chamara.

– O Diretor pediu para informar-lhe que houve um ataque de Comensais ontem – Snape começou, quando os dois já estavam sentados – em Wiltshire.

Ele preferiu contar à garota sutilmente os acontecimentos daquela sexta-feira, acreditando que assim, quem sabe o choque fosse menor. Por isso, parou alguns segundos para observar alguma possível reação da garota.

– Wilshire é uma região grande... – ela murmurou, seu olhar hesitante dirigido a Snape –, mas se o senhor me chamou aqui...

– É porque sua família está envolvida – completou Snape.

E foi nesse momento que os escuros olhos da garota passaram a mirar o chão, sua mente imaginando resultados horríveis que poderiam ter-se originado nesse ataque.

– Eles não estão simplesmente feridos, não é mesmo?

– Não, eu sinto muito, os Comensais usaram a Maldição da Morte – contou Snape, em um tom quase suave, quase arrependido por colocado em palavras um acontecimento tão funesto.

* * *

A/N: Aí está o capítulo dois... espero que tenham gostado... farei o possível para colocar o capítulo três logo, ou seja, poderão lê-lo assim que a faculdade permitir... quaisquer erros gramaticais podem colocar a culpa em mim, que não mandei o capítulo para uma beta, quaisquer erros por falta de espaço, culpem essa josca de site, que se alimenta de espaços e travessões. 

_Às minhas cinco leitoras:  
_**Lori:** Publiquei rsrs agora quero ver quando tu a lerás... na verdade, preciso confessar, não quero mesmo que tu leias minhas fics... perto das tuas, elas não são nada (triste - e sem poder usar "asterísticos" aqui). E tu sabes que eu amo tuas "reviews pentelhas" XDD

**Gabrielle Briant**: eu também adorei XDD Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo

**Aya:** já postei, oras, senhora-eu-não-posto-atualizações-nunca-e-só-quero-exigir-dos-outros.

**Mary-Snape-Lupin:** sobre teu nick: nossa, não se contenta com um só? Deixa o Snape para mim ao menos :P Que bom que gostou da fic, e espero que continue deixando reviews também, elas me fazem muito feliz XDD

**cris:** eu adoro West Wing, embora não possa assistir as últimas temporadas... embora depois que o Aaron Sorkin parou de escrever a série tenha decaído um pouco... e eu amava o Simon com a CJ e eles mataram o Simon... (autora que ainda não superou a morte dele rs) Não sei de fics em português, nunca procurei, só li algumas em inglês mesmo...


	3. A Ilusão de Traição

**Capítulo Três – A Ilusão de Traição**

"_Não se rendam à tentação do Poder  
__e muito menos sucumbam ao horror do Mal -  
ainda que tudo os leve à escuridão e à morte."_

* * *

Snape, afinal, não precisara de muito esforço para convencer Tracey a comparecer ao funeral dos pais. Após receber a notícia, ela agira de uma forma consciente e tão pragmática que surpreendera até o Professor de Poções. Ponderara, tomara decisões e fizera pedidos sensatos que Snape concedera a rigor de ordens. 

A primeira coisa sobre a qual inquirira fora se algum pai de aluno de sua Casa estava envolvido na morte. Snape evitara responder diretamente, dando-lhe evidências suficientes para que entendesse quem _realmente_ atacara sua família. Partindo do pressuposto que, de fato, outros pais estavam envolvidos, ela deu voz às inseguranças que a assaltavam por não ser uma sangue-puro, e estar na Sonserina. Pediu então para que o professor buscasse alguma alternativa; não poderia mais dividir o dormitório e o Salão Comunal com alunos prestes a lançar-lhe uma Maldição Imperdoável caso ela desse às costas.

Mais uma triste conseqüência da guerra... Mesmo alunos – quase crianças – que não deveriam estar envolvidos viam-se obrigados a mudar seus hábitos e costumes. Se fosse outro tempo, o pedido de Tracey sequer seria considerado, mas em uma época como essa, em que todos os professores estavam cientes das ameaças contra os mestiços e nascidos-trouxas, a requisição de um dormitório em separado – ou em outra Casa, não era realmente uma surpresa.

Snape soubera que Dumbledore aceitaria no mesmo instante... Sabia que, assim, estaria contribuindo para transformar a Sonserina naquilo que todos diziam que ela era; uma Casa onde só ficavam os pactuantes das artes das trevas. E sabia que era necessário fazê-lo, para poupar mais uma vida.

Com essas certezas, e com passos silenciosos, ele percorreu o caminho que o aproximava do caixão. Pelo braço, conduzia a aluna, como uma escolta – atitude essa um tanto quanto irônica, já que ele estava plenamente ciente que seu objetivo maior, naquele dia, não deveria ser protegê-la, pelo menos era assim que o Lord das Trevas desejava.

Havia poucas pessoas naquele cemitério ao ar livre, talvez – subjugadas por aquele clima nebuloso que pairava sobre a região – tivessem preferido não abandonar seus lares, ou talvez os habitantes daquela cidade simplesmente não se importassem com aquelas pessoas prestes _revertere ad locum tuum_ – ou com os que ficavam... quase sobrando... perdidas nesse mundo.

E Tracey poderia ser descrita como uma dessas, das que agora estavam praticamente sozinhas. Sob as tábuas daqueles três caixões, estavam três pessoas de sua família. Havia um caixão para sua mãe. Havia um caixão para sua irmã menor. Havia um caixão para seu padrasto. Para seu pai, caixão nenhum foi necessário, pois ele ainda estava vivo. Vivo no sentido de andar, falar e matar a própria esposa e filha, porque, em tudo mais, Tracey já o considerava morto há anos.

A mão firme que segurava o braço dela obrigou-lhe a se sentar em uma das poucas cadeiras disponíveis – era seu professor de Poções, que decidira postar-se ao seu lado. Tracey mantinha o olhar fixo à frente, nas coroas de flores, e lhe passou despercebida a expressão fleumática de Snape.

Calmamente, os olhos negros do professor observaram os arredores e puderam perceber que mais um ataque estava preparado. Notórios Comensais da Morte andavam à sorrelfa pelos arredores, como se estivessem a postos para uma brusca reide.

Havia o barulho do vento enregelante cobrindo o silêncio do lugar. O movimento das árvores fazia qualquer outro passar despercebido, inclusive o avanço dos bruxos inimigos. Até o momento que um dos Comensais – usando a capa negra e a distinta máscara – a puxou para o chão, Tracey nada havia percebido.

Snape, por sua vez, mantinha empunhada a varinha, apesar de não pronunciar feitiço algum ou sequer intervir em defesa da aluna. A capa negra ele já vestia desde que deixara a escola e a máscara, ele se dera ao luxo de ignorar. Sabia o que era necessário ser feito – _faria_ o que era necessário ser feito.

Curvou-se sobre a garota e, sem hesitar por um instante, puxou-a – meio pelo braço, meio pela capa – com um gesto brutal. Um baixo resmungo formou-se nos lábios da garota, que dava socos e chutes no ar, tentando livrar-se dos agressores.

Não foi surpresa para nem um dos Comensais ver que a garota fora imobilizada pelo próprio professor. Com um olhar irascível, Snape apontou a varinha diretamente para Tracey e perpetrou uma Maldição Cruciatus contra ela. Mais do que palavras, foi a raiva que ele tinha dentro de si que manteve a Maldição por tanto tempo.

Yaxley interferiu, chamando atenção do professor. Poderia ser trabalho de Snape acabar com a garota, mas aqueles Comensais não estavam ali sem um motivo. _Eles também_ queriam as vantagens que tal ataque poderia oferecer, as..._ recompensas_.

Com um olhar perfurante, Snape fez seu protesto; não queria afastar-se. E, no entanto, era uma tradição entre os Comensais, um ritual que ocasionaria uma severa punição a quem o quebrasse. Era necessário.

O primeiro a aproximar-se foi Carrow. Não era um Comensal inexperiente, servira o Lord das Trevas desde a época da Primeira Guerra. Meramente olhou com desprezo aquela... _coisa_... que ele considerava tão nojenta quanto um trouxa e também perpetrou uma Imperdoável nela.

E outros Comensais o seguiram... MacNair... Gibbon... Mulciber... Rodolfo Lestrange...

Snape observava a tudo, a expressão impassível do rosto não passava de uma máscara, uma máscara que só poderia ser notada por quem encarasse diretamente seus olhos negros cobertos de tribulação – algo que nenhum dos Comensais da Morte se prestou a fazer.

Ao grupo que estava em torno de uma das lápides, o último Comensal fez-se notar – ele, que ficara o tempo todo apenas observando. Não usou Imperdoável alguma contra a garota – sequer a olhara; estava ali por outro motivo. Lucius Malfoy, a passos silenciosos e intimidadores, aproximou-se de Snape.

– Eu estava me perguntando, Severo, se você não gostaria de _se divertir_ um pouco com ela antes de terminamos essa... missão... – falou ele, em tom particular, de modo que nem um dos outros pôde distinguir suas palavras.

– Lucius... – Snape procurou repreendê-lo, sequer parando para se questionar se haveria espaço para exercer tal autoridade.

– Me dirá que uma simples Cruciatus é _diversão_? Vamos lá, Severo, ela é apenas uma garota, e o Lord das Trevas já está se perguntando porque você nunca participa das nossas... confraternizações – Lucius declarou, observando com máxima atenção a expressão de Snape, cujo olhar mantinha-se concentrado na garota.

– Você sabe muito bem porque não participo dessas... como você as chama, confraternizações?

– Ah, sim... eu sei muito bem, mas e o Lord das Trevas, sabe? Talvez seja a hora de informá-lo... – instigou Malfoy.

Um segundo de hesitação, que foi percebido até por aqueles que não ouviam a conversa. Snape titubeara. Vacilara por ter entendido perfeitamente a mensagem de Lucius Malfoy. O Lord das Trevas, de fato, sabia. Sabia de alguma coisa. Não que tivesse ciência da "falta de cooperação" dele, não... era algo mais sério, mais complexo.

O Lord das Trevas sabia o que ele daria a liberdade para esconder para sempre, para enterrar no passado e esquecer que acontecera. O Lord das Trevas sabia... sabia mais do que as pessoas em quem Snape mais confiava, e isso era perigoso.

Então, toda aquela cena tornou-se um teste. Um cruel, atroz e insano teste. A questão não era quanto à lealdade de Severo Snape. Era quanto à sua obediência. Voldemort queria descobrir até que ponto Snape seria capaz de obedecê-lo, até que ponto Snape suportaria obedecê-lo.

– Como se você já não o tivesse feito, Lucius... – ousou desafiá-lo, finalmente o encarando.

– Oh, eu fiz... mas você há de concordar comigo que há uma grande diferença em eu contar ao Lord das Trevas e você confessar a ele. Eu não recebi _punições_.

Punições... sim, Voldemort era um sádico. Aproveitava o mínimo deslize de seus Comensais – e até dos outros – para fazê-los sofrer, para utilizar as Imperdoáveis e até levá-los à morte. Esse não era exatamente o caso, não seriam as conseqüências de uma Maldição que ele sofreria, seriam as conseqüências das lembranças...

– Claramente, há um meio de evitar que chegue aos ouvidos do Lord das Trevas. Acredito que nenhum de nós tenha intenção de prejudicá-lo, Severo. Só que, é claro, você deve colaborar...

Nenhum deles tinha intenção de prejudicá-lo? Que contradição! Era por isso – e somente por isso – que todos aqueles Comensais da Morte haviam vindo até ali, e Snape não conseguia entender como um dia preferira confiar nessas pessoas a apoiar Alvo Dumbledore.

E, no entanto, ele deveria colaborar... deveria, assim como estava fazendo, aproximar-se da aluna. Ajoelhar-se junto a ela. Rasgar-lhe a blusa. Os Comensais assistiam, em meio a risadas. Um deles azarara a garota, impedindo-a de reagir selvagemente.

Snape passou a mão pela cintura dela... pelo peito... levantou-lhe a saia... o tempo todo, as risadas o perseguiam.

As risadas... a humilhação... como sempre estiveram lá, nos momentos em que _ele_ passara por isso. E agora, tornava-se o culpado por mais um crime horrendo desses. Por obediência...

Inclinou-se sobre a garota a fim de beijá-la e, discretamente – impedindo que os outros, de alguma forma, vissem –, pegou um frasco mínimo, que carregava no bolso, e obrigou-lhe a beber seu conteúdo.

Quando ergueu-se novamente, uma mão fria precipitou-se por baixo de sua capa. Snape se virou em sobressalto, seu cérebro reagindo suficientemente rápido para perceber que não seria prudente apontar a varinha.

– O que houve, Severo? Você demora tanto, até parece que precisa de alguma... ajuda... – Malfoy falou próximo ao rosto dele, com um tom de zombaria.

– Saia daqui, Lucius – Snape ordenou, recuando o suficiente para que o outro não o tocasse mais.

Apesar do que ele dissera, Malfoy aproximara-se ainda mais, assim como os outros Comensais, que fechavam um círculo e torno dos três. Risadas... sempre. Snape começou a sentir-se acuado, ameaçado, obrigado a machucar alguém da pior maneira possível e sabendo que também terminaria machucado.

Eles o agarraram e obrigaram a deitar de costas no chão. De repente, ele se tornara a presa; a garota ficara esquecida ao lado. Sentiu alguém procurando sua varinha pelo bolso, e recuou o quanto pôde, para ser detido pelo círculo.

Pânico instaurou-se em sua mente e tateando cegamente, encontrou a varinha que os Comensais procuravam. Apontando-a com discrição em direção à garota, não foi necessário que o feitiço fosse murmurado para que ela, no instante seguinte, fechasse os olhos, desacordada.

Estava tentando – ao máximo possível – ignorar as ações dos outros. Procurava esquecer de notar que sua capa fora retirara, que a calça fora aberta e que logo não teria tempo para outra coisa além de fugir. Deixou como que cair no chão o frasco vazio que havia estado em seu bolso.

Com a varinha novamente em sua mão direita, inspirou todo ar que seus pulmões poderiam suportar, fingindo para si mesmo que estava calmo. Pegou Tracey pelo braço e, mais uma vez, usou um feitiço não-verbal. Aproveitando-se do maior erro dos Comensais, desaparatou dali.

* * *

A/N: Capítulo totalmente dedicado à **Sheyla Snape e, claro, à Mary-Snape-Lupin**, que foram tão generosas em me deixarem reviews (três, só da Sheila, isso é bastante, pessoas! XDD), dando inspiração para que eu finalmente terminasse esse capítulo (ela e Mozart, né... mas fazer o quê... culpa das más influências...). Espero que tenham gostado... (Ainsley que sabe que será morta pela beta por ter atualizado dois capítulos na mesma semana) 

**Sheyla:** eu também achei o primeiro capítulo... digamos... chocante. Tanto que não releio ele normalmente (só em último caso). Acho que esse capítulo três aqui também tem uma certa carga emocional, com os quase-estupros e tudo mais. Era para ter sido pior e foi difícil de escrever, mas... é Angst e não se preocupe que ainda vem coisa muito pior pela frente... A propósito... a Tracey não era para ter saído dessa, o Snape deveria ter matado ela para impedir que os outros "fizessem coisinhas"... só que ficou cavaleiresco demais para meu gosto, então a pirralha ficou viva... por enquanto. Eu até pensei em fazer uma continuação para "O Segundo que precede o ato", mas acho que não rolaespero que tenha gostado da fic da Lori (Lumack) também,que inspirou "O Segundo..." Obrigada mesmo pelas reviews! XDD

**Mary:** não, eu quero o Sev' ! Eu quero o Sev' ! Ninguém gosta tanto do Sev' como eu (apontando a própria fic) hehehe Eu também queria o telefone dos meus profs, pra encher o saco... mas não se preocupe, já preparamos nosso movimento subversivo do pessoal do Direito contra o professor autoritário de Ciência Política (Ainsley que ama Ciência Política)


	4. A Ilusão de Coragem

**Capítulo Quatro – A Ilusão de Coragem**

"_O sofrimento humano é algo que não faz sentido – e a realidade implacável da morte é algo que não possui sentido algum."_

_- Martin Vasques da Cunha_

* * *

Snape chegou aos terrenos de Hogwarts de uma maneira quase desesperada. Tracey desaparatara ao seu lado, sem conseguir decidir se atacaria o próprio professor ou agradeceria por ele ter-lhe salvado a vida. Em meio ao choque, sentiu seu braço ser puxado e andou cegamente em direção ao castelo.

Ao alcançarem o cais onde os barcos dos calouros aportavam no início de cada ano letivo, Snape largou o braço da aluna – ignorando o fato de ela ter, com esse gesto, ido ao chão – e desapareceu escada acima. Seus passos eram apressados, corridos, e sua respiração estava rasa no momento em que ele bateu a porta, cerrando a escuridão do quarto.

Como acontecera com a aluna momentos antes, ele caiu no chão, sentindo como se estivesse prestes a sangrar a dor que o prendia. Ignorou a própria respiração, tensionando fortemente os músculos na vã esperança de extinguir aquele sentimento.

Aos poucos, percebeu o que fizera com a respiração e, acreditando insanamente que seus pulmões não receberiam ar caso não forçasse sua entrada, passou a inspirar de forma maníaca, sem conseguir expirar o suficiente.

A superoxigenação de suas células tornou dormente até mesmo a sua pele, algo que o fez cravar com força as unhas no rosto, tendo a impressão de que, se a arrancasse, terminaria com aquela horrível situação. A loucura estava terrivelmente presente e, o tempo todo, o pensamento que percorria sua mente era a consciência de que lhe era impossível chorar.

Ele vira aquele horror, permitira que se repetisse, e, no entanto, continuava ali, impune. Seria esse o castigo? Não, não poderia ser, porque ele tinha plena consciência de qual castigo lhe era destinado. Não deveria ter fugido, _merecia_ passar mais uma vez por aquele tormento, _merecia_ assistir – e ser vítima.

Em sua confusão, demorou para que começasse a perceber a mudança da situação. Não mais sentia necessidade de contrair os músculos. Alguém lhe poupara esse trabalho; havia braços envolvendo-o em um apertado abraço e, antes que pudesse adicionar este aos motivos de seu pânico, percebeu que uma voz suave falava continuamente, quase em um sussurro.

– Acalme-se, garoto, está tudo bem…

Segurou-se com força nos braços que procuravam confortá-lo, esperando que as memórias daquela – e de tantas outras noites – fossem apagadas, implorando para que tais lembranças deixassem de aterrorizar sua mente.

Extremamente confuso diante da realidade sem dor em que subitamente passou a encontrar-se, Snape notou que o ritmo da própria respiração aproximara-se bastante do normal e que, aos poucos, os braços que o seguravam com tanta determinação passavam a soltá-lo.

Foi quando abriu os olhos e encarou o teto, escuro como um final, dando a impressão de que tudo acabara. Sua boca estava seca ao extremo, mas a consciência que lhe retornava não deu importância, assim como o fez com a ilusória impressão que tivera de ter perdido a sanidade.

A borda de um recipiente de vidro encostou em seus lábios, e água fresca molhou sua garganta sedenta. Enquanto bebia, fechou os olhos como gesto máximo de agradecimento. O que importava se ele era o velho e nojento Professor de Poções sendo ajudado por alguém ainda mais velho? A verdade é que, naquele momento, ele cogitou algo que nunca admitira na vida: precisava muito de um amigo.

* * *

Sentado na cama junto à parede, encarou Dumbledore, que gentilmente o ajudara a acalmar-se – como um amigo o faria. O Diretor igualmente se levantou e, puxando a cadeira da escrivaninha, sentou-se próximo o bastante para que pudesse falar em tom mais baixo que o normal e distante o suficiente para que Snape não ficasse desconfortável.

O Professor de Poções confiava nele, mas não o suficiente para que sentisse proximidade. Demorara anos para que desenvolvesse essa segurança, e isso lhe custara momentos terríveis que continuavam a macular sua memória. Ou talvez tenha sido a fragilidade originada nesses momentos que o tornara tão inseguro quanto às pessoas.

Sim, aquelas memórias… ele as vivera por tanto tempo, por tantos anos. Quando jovem, o tempo que passava na escola – a maior boa parte do ano – não amenizava o sofrimento a que era submetido durante os dois meses de férias, até porque, também guardava lembranças ruins de sua época como estudante de Hogwarts.

Aproximara-se de pessoas que praticavam Artes das Trevas pelo simples fato de que ninguém mais lhe dera oportunidade de fazê-lo. Alguns o julgavam somente pelo fato de o Chapéu Seletor tê-lo colocado na Sonserina; outros, porque era introvertido demais, e muitos, simplesmente porque não o consideravam como alguém que inspirasse simpatia.

No final, com todos os comentários, com tantas humilhações e provações, não lhe restara muitas opções a não ser buscar a aceitação dos outros, fazendo o que fosse necessário.

O Lorde das Trevas lhe oferecera isso. Começara apenas com uma conversa educada, tão diferente das palavras que Severo normalmente ouvia lhe serem dirigidas. Ele não seria um Comensal qualquer. Voldemort o valorizava exatamente pelo que seu pai tanto o desprezava e maltratava: o sangue da mãe.

Ele começara a praticar magia – _a verdadeira magia_, como eram consideradas as Artes das Trevas por seus seguidores. Até mesmo contra estudantes ele a utilizara. Fazia parte do treinamento, alegavam os outros Comensais. Dumbledore muitas vezes quase o surpreendera e tentara interferir ao perceber com que – e com quem – Severo estava se envolvendo, só que o jovem não confiara nele o suficiente na época para se deixar ser ajudado.

Um erro que acobertava outros ainda maiores. De qualquer forma, era relativamente tarde, e Severo já era quase um adulto. Seus piores momentos já haviam sido vividos quase em totalidade.

Quase.

Havia algo pior, que estava prestes a acontecer… Severo percebera o anúncio daquela tragédia desde a mais tenra idade e nunca encontrara justificativas para a surpresa que se abatera sobre ele por causa daquela noite.

_Faltava apenas mais um ano para que se formasse em Hogwarts e aquelas férias deveriam ser as últimas que passaria em casa – atingiria a maioridade dentro de poucas semanas. Chegara a Spinner's End na noite anterior e, a cada segundo, rezava silenciosamente para que dali pudesse desaparecer._

_Eileen Prince estava cada vez mais abatida e submissa, sua atitude incitando no filho um ódio que deveria ser por ele desconhecido. Aos dezesseis anos, o aluno Severo Snape tornara-se praticamente independente, uma atitude muito mal-recebida por aqueles que não conseguiam entender suas reais motivações. Ao voltar para casa, ousara enfrentar o pai pela primeira vez depois de tantos anos e, por brevíssimos minutos, tivera a esperança de que aquilo o impedisse de continuar com os horríveis crimes que contra o filho cometia._

_Por brevíssimos minutos, que foram sucedidos por horas de pânico, temor e medo, mais do que o suficiente para lembrar a Severo por que ficara calado durante tantos anos e para justificar as atitudes de Eileen. Àquela lembrança seria a pior de sua vida, se a ela não se tivesse seguido horror ainda maior._

_A primeira discussão – se é que assim poderiam ser chamados aqueles minutos de contestação – encerrara-se diante das palavras frias que Tobias Snape pronunciara, mandando Severo se levantar. A violência que ele infligiria mais uma vez ao filho seria pior do que qualquer outra que já tivesse perpetrado, tamanhas cicatrizes – físicas e psicológicas – que deixaria._

_Ainda assim, a atitude fora eficiente em seus objetivos. Nenhuma vez mais Tobias viu seu filho contestar suas atitudes. Severo calara-se novamente, recolhendo-se às sombras de seu quarto à primeira oportunidade._

_Desejava sair de casa, mas não poderia – não queria – deixar a mãe. Guardava por ela enorme carinho e evitava culpá-la pelas faltas do pai. Via-a apenas como uma vítima, tão diferente da opinião que tinha de si mesmo… ele merecia os castigos que recebia. Merecia por ser tão errado, por não ajudar o suficiente a família, por não amar o pai tanto quanto deveria… Admitia isso, porque assim se justificava, assim conseguia aceitar, e aceitar calado._

_A prática de magia negra lhe trouxera um pouco de autoconfiança, algo que ele começara a perder no momento em que desembarcara do trem e voltara a ser Severo, filho de Eileen._

_E foi justamente ele quem encontrou o corpo de Eileen na manhã seguinte. Não fora o único a sofrer por ter desafiado o pai. Sobressaltado, fugiu imediatamente daquela sala, arrependendo-se terrivelmente por ter saído do quarto e para ele voltando em busca de refúgio._

_Estava dominado pelo medo, sem saber como reagir. Deveria acusar o pai, sendo que eram inimagináveis as conseqüências dessa ação? Como avisar o Ministério que sua mãe fora morta por um trouxa? Estava na hora de finalmente recorrer a Dumbledore?_

_Recusara-se a qualquer atitude e permanecera no quarto, isolado, por vontade própria, por alguns dias, mal dormindo e sequer comendo. Chegara ao ponto de não ter forças para se levantar, e não via motivos para tentar fazê-lo. Demorou cinco dias até que alguém adentrasse seu quarto, trazendo ainda mais temor ao garoto._

_Não era seu pai. Severo deveria sentir-se aliviado e, no entanto, aquela presença, que se aproximava de uma forma que lhe parecia extremamente ameaçadora, obrigou-o a cerrar os olhos. Seu subconsciente voltava ao trauma vivido naquela semana e o deixava completamente alerta, preparado para passar por experiência semelhante no instante seguinte._

_Sua reação foi violenta ao toque que sentiu no ombro. Todo o ar que havia em seus pulmões desapareceu de repente, e ele sentiu como se estivesse prestes a ser atingido com toda a força, obrigando-se a recuar e encolher-se junto à parede. _

_O aperto em seu ombro continuou firme, mesmo que ele tivesse tentado se desvencilhar. A pessoa ao seu lado então falou, com uma voz grave que denotava preocupação:_

– _Severo, calma. Não precisa ter medo…_

_O garoto indubitavelmente estava entrando em pânico. A respiração errática e a agitação convulsiva de seus músculos só serviam para aumentar as preocupações de seu avô. Removendo finalmente a mão parada sobre o ombro do neto, começou a acariciar os cabelos negros com uma delicadeza pouco característica._

– _Me ouça, por favor – Claudius pediu em voz baixa, falando ao pé do ouvido do neto. – Seu pai foi embora, Severo. Você está seguro agora._

_E continuou tocando apenas os cabelos negros, mantendo a calma e pacientemente esperando. Aos poucos, os tremores no corpo do garoto acalmaram-se, e a respiração perdeu o senso de urgência. Com a mão somente sobre a cabeça, era incapaz de dizer se a tensão do garoto diminuíra; o olhar dele buscando algo freneticamente explicitava o medo ainda presente. _

– _Não o deixarei voltar, não se preocupe – complementou ele, seguindo com o tom de voz e demonstrando um pouco de cumplicidade –, só acho que é melhor sairmos daqui. Não quer visitar sua avó, Severus? Ela espera ansiosamente para vê-lo._

_Finalmente, os olhos assustados fixaram-se em alguma coisa. A parede vazia à sua frente deu espaço para os pensamentos que começavam a delinear-se conscientemente, e ele pôde acalmar-se de fato. Respirou fundo e permitiu que a sugestão do avô fosse assimilada. Depois de um tempo, para alívio do mais velho, assentiu com a cabeça._

– _Vamos sair daqui, não se preocupe. Cuidarei de você – assegurou Claudius antes de tirá-lo da casa, evitando passar pela sala._

_

* * *

_Obrigada a todos que deixaram reviews! Muito mesmo! Sorry pelo não permitir comentar as reviews na fic. Tosco. Anyway, obrigada! XDDDD 


End file.
